Secrets & Truths
by Lily-Luna-Potter
Summary: A rough summary, secret identities are revelead, an attack on a school leave little choice for the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask are there identies going to be found out? r&r plz no flames


The first thing I heard on Monday morning as I entered the class room (I was early for a change) was that Miss Haruna had eloped at the weekend, and we were going to be having a replacement for a week or two. I was thrilled by this as replacements never made you work.

As I walked over I heard Melvin saying to Molly that he was only a collage student, so I went over and told Ami and Lita about this as they were two of my best friend and fellow senshi, we told each other _everything…… _well _nearly everything_.

I had two secrets that I should have told them. Tuxedo Mask and I know each other identities and we were dating in both forms. You ask how this happened well I'll tell you.

_Flashback_

We had just finished the latest youma that Zoicite had sent when Mars announced she had chores at the temple to do and make sure Chad hadn't burnt it down, Jupiter had to go get a cake out the oven that she left and ran off in the direction of she apartment and Mercury said something about a advanced chemistry test tomorrow.

So as usual I was left by myself.

I de-transformed and started off to the arcade for a shake, well I would of if I hadn't noticed Tuxedo Mask staring at me in amazement, murmuring things like "This makes things a lot easier" and "I don't believe Serena is Sailor Moon" as I was busy cursing myself for my stupidity he was about to leave, so I did the first thing that came to mind, grab his hand before he jumps away.

As he turned around I hear myself saying the first thing that I thought of which _should _have been "Who are you" but turned into "What do you mean 'this makes things a lot easier?" He just smiled at me picked me up as if he was saving me from a battle I would have screamed but it was just so nice to be in his arms again.

As he jumped from roof top to roof top my curiosity had peaked as to where we were going, as we came up to an apartment block he started jumping from balcony to balcony until we were about 15 floors up.

He slid open the glass door and stepped inside where he put me down on the couch and went into the kitchen as he came back he stood in the door way looking at me intently, I blushed under the stare of one of my two crushes, what most people think is that the second crush was Andrew but that is a cover no-one knows that it is actually Darien but I would never ever tell any-one that.

As he came and sat opposite me and to my shock said "Ask me anything you like, I might not answer it directly but I will answer the best I can. How does that sound?" This was one of the last things I expected him to say but took advantage of the situation nodded my head quickly and shot questions at him going a bit like this.

"Why in the park did you say 'this makes things a lot easier'?" I asked.

"It meant I could sort my feelings out easier as I had fallen for you and Sailor Moon but couldn't go after one as I felt I would be betraying the other" answered Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Okay, next question, who are you?"

"You'll not believe me if I told you, so ask me that last and I will answer then, is that o.k?"

"Fair enough, next, why are you after the rainbow crystals?

"So I can find out my past, I was in a car crash when I was six and hade amnesia, I also keep getting dreams from the princess saying she can give me my past if I bring her the Silver Imperial Crystal."

As she finished asking questions to Tuxedo Mask she remembered that she didn't know who he was yet, so she asked if he would tell

her now.

His reply was "Remember you can't tell any-one this not your scouts, family or any friends is that o.k. Meatball Head?

"I told you not to call me that Darien!"

As she realized what she had said she clapped her hand over her mouth and turned back towards Tuxedo Mask, sitting calmly in his place was Darien in that hideous green jacket he always wears.

To say Serena was shocked would have been an understatement.

The first thing that popped out of her mouth was "what do you mean you have fallen for me, I thought you hated me, I mean I'm just a klutzy, stupi………… she was cut off by Darien's mouth on hers, she responded and slowly moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. Darien deepened the kiss when she didn't push him away and hesitantly ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, Serena gladly opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers.

Her first thought was, 'my first kiss', followed immediately by 'and it couldn't have been more perfect'.

As he pulled away she looked up at him curiously and asked "what did you do that for?"

His reply was "you shouldn't think so little of your-self none of it is true no matter what you say, so don't argue."

"Serena, you know I'm too old for you right, don't start arguing, I'm not going to break this off it means to much to both of us to do that. I think we have to pretend that none of this has happened go back to like we were but we just have to pretend that we still 'hate' each other, otherwise your friends are going to get suspicious, we will just have to try and get away with each other as much as possible, do you think that sounds fair?" asked Darien

"I suppose so, but I don't have to like it do I? answered Serena.

_End_ _Flashback_

I was daydreaming as the principal announced who the replacement teacher was.

As Lita shook me out of my day-dream the replacement teacher made his way into the room, when I focused back on the class

the first thing I saw was Darien's face looking down on me.

I was in shock Darien was our replacement teacher for nearly two weeks, it wasn't fair how was I meant to keep my hands to my-self for that long, I bet he did this to torment me, yer that's it to torment me.

"Hello class, I will be your teacher for the next week or two. I want to go round the class and I want you tell me your name and something about your-self so we can get to know each other better. O.K. Lets start with me I'm Darien Shields and I'm in collage to become a teacher and/or a teacher." Darien said to the class.

'Arrrrgh I hate him for doing this, why does he have to be so annoying what's even more annoying is that he isn't even that he's the perfect man, but he's my perfect man hehe.'

"My name is Molly, and I love art." Stated Molly

As people stated who they were Darien sat looking at Serena out of the corner of his eye, thinking of how much time they would spend together in the next two weeks.

As it came to me I smiled up at Darien and said "My name is Serena, and I hate school." Every-one laughed at this but most knew it was true.

"Well know that we all know something about each other how about we have a fun day, but only today then it's back to work tomorrow" Said Darien.

Every-one cheered at this, well nearly every-one Ami looked miserable at this announcement.

"Okay we are going to have class discussions about whatever subjects you want, how does that sound?" Asked Darien

His suggestion was again met by a cheer. He picked a girl called Abbie in the front row to pick the subject for the first subject she picked politics so we had a class discussion on politics for about half an hour.

He then picked some-one called Neil to pick the next subject, Neil chose music which is o.k. but not very good for a class discussion so that lasted about twenty minutes.

He then picked Molly, I thought she would have chosen to have a discussion about art but she didn't she said "can we talk about the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask?"

My head shot up at this as I didn't think Molly was really interested in this, as I looked around Lita, Ami and Darien were wearing open expressions of shock on there faces.

The class seemed to approve of this subject as they all started talking excitedly, I never realized we were this popular as I expected none of the other senshi or Darien did either as they were al looking down.

As Darien cleared his throat the class settled down and started the discussion "who here wants to start the new discussion then?"

Nearly every-one's hand shot into the air trying to get the first say in the subject.

"Okay, Molly since you asked for the subject you can start the discussion off"

"Okay then, I've met the scouts before, actually I've met them quite a few times, the first was when the first monster appeared it was at my mum's shop and sailor moon showed up an tuxedo mask came later, sailor moon was the only scout then I think as none of the others showed up." Molly said.

The class looked stunned, no-one knew that Molly had met the famous sailor scouts, well except for Lita, Ami, Darien and I as we

were there.

All of a sudden Molly was bombarded with questions, including things like, "were they nice", "who was the best looking", "do you know who they are when they are not the scouts" and more.

As this was happening, Abbie glanced up through the window to shoot back in fright and stammer out "guys you will be able to ask them yourselves because there is a monster in the yard with a floating person with it"

As I looked out the window sure enough Zoicite was next to a hideous monster shouting "come out sailor failures I know you are here, come save your precious school."


End file.
